Lucius Malfoy
Lucius Malfoy is the son of Abraxas, and Helen Malfoy making him the Patriarch of House Malfoy, and for a period of time the figurehead leader of Westbridge. Lucius was married to Nycissis Malfoy with whome he had two children with in the form of Drago, and Gregory Malfoy with whome he was extremely close with Draco but shared little relationship with Gregory. Lucius Malfoy is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a relatively middle level Magi user with his level being Level three. An easily corruptible person, he has found himself constanstly manipulated by the nefarious wishes of his brother Tom Malfoy. This begin in youth but eventually led to Lucius being menipulated into becoming involved in the murder of House Potter. His precense at the Potter Home the night that Tom killed Harry Potter's parents has had a very negative effect on his mental state. This deteriating of his mental state had led to his son Draco Malfoy basically ruling over Westbridge since Lucius was so depressed most days he could barely get out of bed, let alone rule. In the end he died in a duel with Joshua Jackson during the peak of the Invasion of Westbridge, and left the mantle of leadership to his son Draco Malfoy, although he knew Tom Malfoy would take control. 'History' Early History Born in the small village of Hanswackle he lived a happy early life with his family. He and his twin brother Tom Malfoy were sent at the age of 12 as is custamary to the Hogwarts city of Magi. It was here that Lucius's lack of a strong backbone would come to the forefront. 'Hogwarts Civil War' Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Taking Westbridge Main Article : Westbridge During the period directly following the War in Hogwarts House Malfoy now under complete control by Tom Malfoy begin massing its power for an invasion of the critically important Westbridge which Tom wanted for use as a power base. Westbridge was a trade city with extremely powerful defences but it wasn't prepared for the betrayal that awaited it. Tom Malfoy entered the town and spawned a portal inside and through the portal the deatheaters, and the footsoilders of House Malfoy sprung through. Now completely bybassing the defences Tom and his army moved through the town killing those who resisted until they reached the town hall where he executed the mayor of the town in Johnathon Hartrian of House Hartrian. With his execution the resistence ended and HOuse Malfoy had gained its powerbase. Riots With the city under their control House Malfoy proceeded to take more and more control of the trade profits the city brought in which caused a large amount of resentment amongst the population. When it became clear that there was going to be riots Tom Malfoy placed his younger brother in charge of holding the city under their control. Tom had silently hoped for failure so he could finally kill his brother without consequence, but in fact Lucius was able to appease the different sections of the town. With the city pacified Tom left the city and went north to the House Malfoy stronghold of Brunnswaggen where he continued his goals of ending Hogwarts for good. Depression Now the mayor in Westbridge, he does his best to make the city of Westbridge better, but he finds his actions constantly changed by the true power in the city of Tom Malfoy. This along with the murder of James, and Lilly Potter led to him to undergo severe mental depression, and he stayed less and less invovled in the running of Westbridge. With his departure his son attempted to keep up with things, but he wasn't ready for this responsibility, and as such the defences of Westbridge slacked considerably. Relationships Tom Malfoy See Also : Tom Malfoy Once the two brother's were the best of friends, but as went the sanity of Tom so too went the love and adortion that Lucius held for his once beloved brother. The two now barely speak, and when they do speak it is only when Tom feels the desire to insult Lucius for his failings. It was fear of what Tom would do to him if he escaped the Fall of Westbridge that led Lucius to ultimatly decide to end his life in the duel with Joshua Jackson. Following the death of Lucius it is known that Tom Malfoy kept a manicine insidet he inner court of his leadership in Tevinter, and it was meant to represent his older brother. It is unknown if that means he misses his brother, or whether it is another shot at a brother that he long disrespected, and was very cruel towards. Draco Malfoy See Also : Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy and his father were always very close in a way that Lucius was never close towards his other son Gregorius. Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:House Malfoy Category:House Slytherin Category:People of Westbridge Category:People of Hogwarts Category:Teuton Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead